Dancing Lessons
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Cleo gives Sarge a dancing lesson...femslash cleo:sarge


**Dancing Lessons**

_Setting: post "Flying Lessons"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm just using them to have a little fun ;)_

Sarge smiled as she sashayed her way into the main lab wearing a very revealing, low cut half outfit. Cleo sat playing solitaire with her home made cards at the table. Sarge slowly approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cleo nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden, unexpected touch.

"Whoa!" Cleo yelped in surprise as she was taken off guard. "Thanks Scarlet o' please don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Uh, you're forgiven." Cleo wondered if she'd just imagined that seductive and sultry voice coming from her team mate.

"I'd like to make it up to you," Sarge's voice seemed even lower then before. Cleo's eyes widened and she parted her lips to draw in a breath. It was true, Sarge WAS hitting on her. Before she could make a move Sarge's hands were roaming all over her mostly exposed back, shoulders, and neck. Her hands seemed to know all Cleo's favorite sports as her gentle touch teased her skin ever so slightly. Despite how much her body begged her mouth to stay closed, Cleo's uncertainty couldn't be ignored.

"Sarge…I don't know…"

Sarge leaned down to Cleo's ear and whispered in a low, sexy voice.

"What's wrong?" She slowly nibbled on Cleo's ear. "You gonna tell me you saw this in a movie once and it didn't turn out good?"

"Well, actually I did watch a movie like this with my boyfriend a few times…" Cleo trailed off as Sarge's wet words caused her whole body to tense in anticipation. Sarge gently savored Cleo's ear as she licked her lobe. She let her tongue roam up and down Cleo's neck and she smiled as Cleo trembled at the pleasure. Sarge slowly stood up and gestured for Cleo to do the same. Cleo stood to her feet and turned to face a grinning Sarge. Cleo tried to catch her breath as Sarge's hands ran up her sides and wrapped around her to cross behind her neck. She slowly rubbed circles on the sensitive skin on Cleo's neck. She smiled as she noticed Cleo's hair was standing on end at Sarge's soft touch.

"Cleo, I want you to do something for me."

"Well, I don't know if I can…"

"Yes you can." Sarge played with Cleo's hair and flashed her a sexy grin. "Ever since I saw you dance I've wanted more Cleo. You know I care about you a lot." She leaned to pull their bodies closer and began to plant soft kisses all over Cleo's neck. Cleo held Sarge's body close as she felt her knees about to go weak. Before she realized it her hands were roaming free on Sarge's welcoming body. She felt Sarge smile against her soft skin.

"I knew that innocent girl act of yours was just a put on. From the moment I saw you dance I knew you were kinky." Sarge kissed her way up Cleo's neck and across her jaw line. She locked eyes with Cleo long enough to flash her a sexy smile and then brought her head down for an intimate kiss. Cleo felt her lips tingling. She hadn't been kissed like that in so long, 500 years to be exact. When it finally ended she pulled her head back to look into Sarge's eyes. She grinned as she saw how full of lust they were.

"Why, Mrs. Robinson." Cleo smiled as she brought their lips together for another kiss.

"Now," Sarge began as she let her hands slide slowly down Cleo's chest to rest on her hips. "I want you to show me that little dance of yours."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I want my own private lesson."

Cleo smiled and turned the chair around. She slid her hands up and down Sarge's chest before pushing her back into the chair.

"I'm your private dancer, baby, doin' what you want me to do." Cleo grinned and headed to the center of the room.

"Music on," she demanded. "Slower. Lights down," she paused, "lower." She was content with her surroundings and by the look on Sarge's face she had no protests either.

She moved slowly at first, flaunting every inch of her body. She judged Sarge's reactions on how much more she could tease her. She moved to the counter so she could display more move to drive Sarge wild. Every little move she made added fuel to the fire burning in the pit of Sarge's belly. Every response Sarge made turned Cleo on more and more.

As Cleo's dance progressed leaving her with only bra and panties on, she slowly made her way to a grinning Sarge in her chair. Sarge uncrossed hr legs and her lap begged Cleo to accompany it. Cleo wrapped her arms around Sarge's neck as she straddled her.

"I want you to teach me all the traditions of you twenty-first century girls." Sarge smirked at Cleo and pulled her close for an intimate meeting of tongues and lips. She raised an eyebrow and flashed a grin at Cleo.

"Shall we?"

Cleo smiled and kissed Sarge's soft lips once more.

"You bet. I've been waiting 500 years for this."

With that, Sarge stood up and wrapped her hands under Cleo's soft thighs. Cleo wrapped her legs around Sarge's strong waist and held on tight as she carried her into the bedroom for lesson number two.

The End


End file.
